


ChiMaek

by peach_highlites



Series: Midnight Snacks [1]
Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, well not all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_highlites/pseuds/peach_highlites
Summary: After a long day of work, Daniel just wants to rest and Seongwoo just wants Daniel to buy him chicken.





	ChiMaek

Daniel face planted onto his bed and dozed off. The other members had gone to sleep or were getting ready for bed. They had gotten back to the dorm after their schedules and a meeting back the company office and a mini-meeting between the members in the living room. It had been a long day. Thankfully, the managers said that they had tomorrow off so he could finally try to get some rest. Or so he thinks…

 “Niel-ah~” Forty-five minutes into his nap Seongwoo lands onto the empty space next to him and curls up against his side. His skin is cool from having just come out of the shower, and a few droplets of water hit Daniel’s arm when he plopped down, “Kang Daniel,”

He turns his head to face Seongwoo, who annoyingly still looked like a million bucks even after a grueling day at work and was absolutely gorgeous after a shower. 

“I’m hungry. Buy me chicken.”

Daniel whines before turning to face the wall, “Why do I have to get it. Go buy it yourself.”

“Come on. You’re the center, Number One, Mister All-The-Noonas-Want-A-Piece-Of-This. The least you could do with some of that power and influence is get us a box of soy garlic.”

Daniel chuckled, “You can’t use that excuse every time you want me to foot the takeout.” Ever since Daniel first landed the top spot in the ranking, Seongwoo has been using it as a reason for Daniel to treat him to food. Daniel blames Jisung-hyung for putting this idea into his head. “Besides you’re the hyung. Good hyungs treat their dongsaengs.”

“Says the disrespectful dongsaeng that never calls me ‘hyung’. And don’t be like that. I paid for that ramen we had last week.”

Daniel sat up laughing, seeing as Seongwoo wasn’t going to give up, “You didn’t pay for that. You used coupons a fan sent you.”

“Which I could have used to buy myself two bowls of ramen, but I gave one of them to you.”

“I am eternally grateful, O, benevolent Ong.” He got up and went to his closet and stripped off his shirt. Over his shoulder he looked at Seongwoo and said, “Still not buying you chicken.”

He heard the bed creak and then felt Seongwoo wrap his arms around him and rest his cheek on his shoulder, “Okay, how about this,” He turned his head towards him. Faces so close, he could count Seongwoo’s eyelashes.

“What?” Daniel tried his very best not to focus on his lips, but it was between that and how Seongwoo’s hands felt against his skin or how he could faintly smell his shampoo or that his crotch was pressed up against Daniel’s behind.

“You get the chicken and I’ll give you something I know you’ll like.” As he said this, Seongwoo nuzzled Daniel’s cheek and punctuated his offer with a kiss on Daniel’s neck. Daniel lets out a small gasp, and Seongwoo disentangles himself and sits back down on the bed. When Daniel turns around he sees him leaning back on his arms, eyes half-lidded, and a smirk gracing his lips.

Daniel chuckles breathily and scratches his neck, he knows when he’s beaten, “Okay you win. Here,” He tosses his phone to Seongwoo on the bed, who catches it before it hits him square in the chest, “Order from the place down the road so it doesn’t take too long.” He grabs his sleepwear from his closet and makes for the shower.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees his hyung do a little victory dance. It has Daniel smiling like an idiot on his way to the bathroom.

All the members had gone to bed by the time Daniel finished. Seongwoo was waiting for him on the living room floor with a great big smile on his face, a paper bag in hand, and the smell of deep fried chicken wafting in the air. 

“I have to tell you,” Daniel says after taking swig from his can of beer. There’s a half-eaten box of takeout and three empty beer cans between him and Seongwoo, “When you said ‘something I liked’, _beer_ wasn’t what I was picturing.” 

“I know damn well what you were picturing,” he says smiling, his cheek sticking out, full of chicken, “you can’t honestly believe I’d put out just for _one box of chicken_. I mean surely a night with me is worth more than that.” Daniel laughs and Seongwoo swallows his food and continues, “I have to say I’m a little offended that you’d price me so low.”

“Okay then, I am sorry. You're definitely worth more than one box of chicken,” Daniel waits for Seongwoo to take a gulp of beer before asking, “but just how many boxes of chicken do I need to buy to fuck you?” And Seongwoo is about to laugh when the beer goes down his throat wrong and he ends up having a coughing fit.

“Ya! Kang Daniel,” Daniel is laughing his ass off while Seongwoo coughs and reaches out to grab Daniel by the neck.

Daniel is still laughing as he easily fights off Seongwoo’s attempt at strangulation, “No, I’m serious. Is there like a special promotion? Like on my tenth box of chicken I get a—“ 

“Shut up!” Daniel grabs his hands and ends up pining him to the floor. He starts tickling Seongwoo, attacking the places he knows will get him to laugh the hardest. In the scuffle, Daniel’s crotch suddenly rubs against Seongwoo’s who moans in response and they freeze. Laughter between them suddenly dissipating when their eyes meet. Daniel’s gaze flicks from his eyes to his lips and back. Seongwoo isn’t any better, pursing his lips and licking them in anticipation.

“Can I?” Daniel doesn’t really need to ask. Seongwoo’s eyes flutter shut as he leans in. Their lips meet and move together. It’s a practiced dance with each of them knowing exactly what the other likes. Daniel has Seongwoo’s lower lip between his before he nips at it playfully. The dark-haired boy smiles into the kiss before running his tongue along the edge of Daniel’s upper lip requesting entrance. He slips his tongue in the moment he feels his mouth open. He moans when he feels the younger boy sucking on his tongue. Daniel’s grip on Seongwoo’s hands slackens and the elder boy threads his hands into Daniel’s hair and tugs him closer until he’s no longer using his arms for support and his weight is full on Seongwoo.

They could have gone on like that for hours, but Daniel gives Seongwoo a quick peck and draws his face away. Looking down and how disheveled his hyung looked on the floor, panting slightly and looking at him like he could swallow him whole.

“So,” Daniel smiles, leaning in to rub his nose against Seongwoo’s before continuing, “One box of chicken buys me a makeout session. Highly noted.”

Seongwoo laughs and pushes Daniel off of him, “Ya, stop using chicken as some weird sexual currency.”

“I didn’t start this. You did.” 

He leans back and watches Seongwoo shake his head and pick up a chicken wing. The elder of the two takes a bite and playfully glares up at Daniel while gnashing on his food exaggeratedly. “See if I ever kiss you again.”

“Oh I don’t know,” He opens up his phone and opens up the app of the chicken store they bought from, “says here I get a free box with my next order. What exactly can I get for two boxes of chicken, Seongwoo-yah?”

Seongwoo chucks the half-eaten chicken wing at him and Daniel laughs.


End file.
